


pink fantasia

by bbam (latenightboysclub)



Series: gotsmut [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: I don't regret this, M/M, Multi, cock slut jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/pseuds/bbam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinyoung likes the color pink in every form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> because who doesn't love submissive jinyoung?

pink bedsheets, pink plugs, pink asscheeks, jinyoung likes the color pink in every form. _spank me again_ , he begs. _put me over your knee and spank me again_. he wants it. the tiny silver bell on the frilly pink collar jingles each time a hand is brought down on his ass. jinyoung shivers each time. the blown-glass plug shifts with each blow. the tail is soft on his thighs. it’s not uncomfortable, it’s definitely not uncomfortable. he mewls. tears are pricking the corners of his eyes but it’s not like they can see past the pretty paisley pink blindfold. his cock is begging to be touched, leaking precum onto the bed while he braces himself on his elbows with his round ass high in the air. jackson’s licks to his perineum, just missing his balls and just grazing his asshole, are making him impatient. jinyoung pushes back against jackson’s face in hopes that he’ll get the message and eat him out.

  
pink lube, pink haze, pink bites, jinyoung can’t tell which way is up or which way is down or which way jaebum is fucking him from or which way jackson fists his cock but it’s good good good. “you’re cute,” they both coo, one in each ear. jinyoung is dizzy. “so cute.” the kitty ears on his head are shifting but he can still play needy kitten without his costume. the fluffy tail plug was already discarded a while ago. jaebum’s cock feels so good, sooooooooo good. it’s the perfect length and the perfect girth and jaebum can work his hips so perfectly he’s the perfect partner for sex and jinyoung loves getting fucked by him.

_  
fuck fuck fuck me_ , he babbles. precum is leaking from the slit of his cock and dripping down his shaft. the blushing pink of the head matches the patchy pink on his pale skin. his nipples are erect and hypersensitive from jackson’s tweaking and sucking. he’s blushing, he’s sobbing sin while jaebum keeps  _going._ jaebum seals his mouth over jinyoung’s kiss-swollen lips and slides his tongue easily in. it’s lewd and wet and so hot and jackson stops jacking himself off long enough to grab jinyoung’s face and pull him in. their teeth clack and noses smash together but god it’s all jinyoung wants right now. he wants to be used to be fucked to be destroyed. he gets flipped onto his back (he  _loves_ being on his back) and when jackson forces his cock into jinyoung’s mouth, he does nothing but sucks eagerly. his mind is a blur, it’s been too long, he wants it craves it needs it desires it.  _fuck meeeeeeeee._

  
jackson comes first with a fist in jinyoung’s hair and his dick pressed down his throat, then jinyoung, arching up off the bed and wailing aloud, then jaebum closely, pressing pinkish-red crescents into jinyoung’s slender hips. cum glazes jinyoung’s lips, his tummy, seeps from his pretty pink pucker and leaks onto the bedsheets, smearing between his thighs. he looks so delicious, jackson and jaebum want to eat him up again. pink fantasia. jinyoung loves playing.

**Author's Note:**

> me to myself: make your first post good  
> me to myself: you got it  
> me: posts pure porn  
> me: a good first impression


End file.
